The Power of Love
by Sara K M
Summary: Canon. Set between Season 6A and B but no mention of the Hooded Figure. Charming and Snow struggle to find a way to celebrate Valentine's Day with Emma missing and the two of them under the Sleeping Curse. But nothing will stop the Power of Love, especially when it's Snowing. Includes cameos from Hook/Killian, Henry, and Baby Neal.


The Power of Love

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

 **To the people who follow me for OUAT: Yes, Snowing is still one of my OPTs. Hope you enjoy this Valentine's Day one – shot, although it isn't fluffy.**

 **For those that may not know:**

 **XXXXXXXXX is POV change**

 **OOOOOOOO is time change**

David swallowed the last of his latest cup of coffee and brought it to the sink. He knew how upset Snow would be the next morning if he didn't clean after himself. He certainly didn't want to make things more difficult than they already were. He wandered around the apartment for several minutes, wondering if there was anything else he could do to bring Emma and Snow back to him.

Hook had been by a few hours ago to discuss their options. They were both angry and a little relieved that Gold or "the crocodile" as Hook liked to call him, refused to help them. Blue agreed to do her best, but she also admitted that she didn't know much about the dark magic of the Sleeping Curse or alternative universes created from genie magic. Henry poured over his _Once Upon a Time_ book for clues on both problems, but so far, he didn't seem to be having much luck. The only option left seemed to be to trust Regina to bring Emma back to them, and hope all of them could find a way to break the Evil Queen's new Sleeping Curse.

" _Seriously, mate?" Hook had protested when David had suggested that. "That's the best you can come up with? Can we even trust the Evil Queen's 'angel half'? It's been three days since Regina has left!"_

 _David hated to admit it, but there was a part of him that agreed with Hook. He didn't trust Regina nearly as easily as Henry, Emma, and Snow did, although she was much easier to handle without her Evil Queen half. But he wasn't about to tell that to Hook. "Regina_ isn't _the Evil Queen," he said firmly, as much to himself as too the other man. "She's the woman who helped us rescue Neal from her sister. She's the woman who helped us with Emma in Camelot and again in the Underworld. She's Henry's co – Mother."_

 _Hook grumbled. "Whatever, mate." He slammed his metal appendage against their table. "I just feel like I should be doing more for Emma. She came after me in the_ Underworld _, for cripes sake. And that couple's day in this world, Venustine's Day? Is coming up. Emma thought it would be nice to celebrate it in our new house." David bristled at that last comment. He didn't like that Emma had moved out of their home and in with Hook._

" _First of all, it's_ Valentines's Day," _he corrected Hook, unable to resist the chance to show how much more he knew about this world than the former pirate did. "And second of all, don't say_ anything more _about your Valentine's Day plans if you expect me to keep allowing you to come here."_

 _Hook shrugged. "Fine. But about getting Emma back…?_

 _David sighed seriously and looked at the floor. "Maybe we'll come up with something tomorrow or Henry or Blue will have some news." Then he looked up and stared at the other man in the eye. "But for now, like I said before, we wait for Emma and Regina to return. I know it's hard," he continued, at Hook's protest. Despite how difficult this man could be for David to deal with, he knew Hook really cared about Emma and that Emma loved him._

David sighed as his mind returned to the present. He was normally the most patient person in his family, but he had to admit, a part of him agreed with Hook on this. Wasn't there something more they could do?

He stopped in front of the bed he shared with Snow to watch her sleep for a moment. She looked so peaceful with her head against the pillow and the covers wrapped around her beautiful body. He only wished her mind could be as calm as her body appeared. But since he knew where she was, that was impossible. Snow was stuck in that dark place where there was no one and nothing to comfort her. David leaned over and ran one of his hands through her short black hair, wishing his touch could wake her up as it had many mornings before. "I love you, Snow," he told her firmly into her ear. Perhaps she could hear him in the Dark Place if he said it like that?

David spent several moments running his hands over his wife's body and enjoying the feel of it. Still, it wasn't the same when he couldn't hear her respond to his touch with her whimpers, sighs, moans, and touches of her own. Instead he returned to the kitchen and proceeded to make himself a ham – and – cheese sandwich.

After finishing the sandwich, he wandered around the apartment again, listening to the sound his feet were making. It was suddenly too quiet. It was ironic; growing up as a shepherd, David liked things quiet. Much more than the rest of his family did, and he often wished they would make less noise. But this silence was too much. There was no sound of Snow teasing him about going to bed early or the noises she would make when they _both_ went to bed early. There was no sounds of Emma complaining about the pressures of being The Savior. Even eight – month old Neal was silent. He opened the door and looked around, searching for more answers in the night. "Screw you, Evil Queen! For doing this to my family! To me!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Then he slammed the door, feeling the heart in his chest beat so fast he thought it might pop out of him.

Returning to the apartment, David made his way over to Neal's crib. His baby boy was growing bigger all the time. He was already too old to wake up in the middle of the night, much to David's disappointment right now. Still, at least his son wasn't cursed. The boy seemed to be sleeping soundly, all curled up on his tummy. David reached over and tenderly stroked his son's back. In a couple of hours, he would feed Neal his cereal before he woke Snow up. At least he could look forward to that time with his baby.

David shook his head and walked back to the kitchen table. Hook had been right about one thing. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and although he ached to celebrate _together_ with Snow, there was still something he could do for her. He picked up the pen and paper they'd been using to write their love notes in the past week and prepared to write Snow a long letter. A letter about the power of their love.

 _Dear Snow,_

 _I wish I could tell that we'd found a way to bring Emma home or a way for us to be awake at the same time, but unfortunately, I can't. But I can tell you I know_ we will _see Emma again, and_ we will _find a way out of this. Because Emma is strong, and she knows where her family is. Because I believe Regina_ is _doing her best to help. And because there is nothing you and I, and our family can't overcome._

 _I will tell you that I don't regret our relationship or our marriage, despite all the troubles we've faced. Challenging King George and the Evil Queen for their thrones was difficult, but I loved you for your courage. And we thought there was nothing worse than the Evil Queen's Dark Curse, but we were able to save Emma to the best of our ability. Being Emma's parents is even more difficult than we thought it would be, considering what a horrible past she's had, but it also made her a strong woman who loves her family fiercely. I'm proud to be her father and I'm even more proud that we're her parents together._

 _I wish our second child wasn't threatened just like our first was, but you faced that with courage that you always do, Snow. I don't regret giving you my heart so you could defeat the Wicked Witch and return to Emma. Like I told you, my heart belonged to you since I fell in love with you, and I was happy to allow you to use it to save our family. And yet, you showed your courage again by believing that your heart was just as much mine as mine was yours. And because of your decision to share your heart, I still live._

 _I'm aware that sharing your heart is why we are sharing the Sleeping Curse now, but I accept that, too. I wish I could see into your beautiful eyes and hear your beautiful voice now, but I can still see you curled up on our bed. I can still touch you whenever I wish. I can speak to you through these notes, which I know you look forward to. I can read the words in your notes, which I know are written with love. I can help you take care of Neal a little. Maybe that wouldn't be enough for some couples, but it's more than enough for me to keep loving you and for us to keep our marriage working. I believe in the power of our love. I even believe that this experience may make or relationship stronger, just like the other challenges we've faced have._

 _And I can reassure you whenever you have doubts. This curse will end, Snow. Emma will return. And when she does, we'll have a big family dinner, and our own private Valentine's Day celebration._

 _Happy Valentine's Day, Snow._

 _Love eternally,_

 _Charming_

When David finally finished his letter, he could see the sun rising through the windows. He placed the letter where Snow would see it, right in the center of the breakfast table, where they always kept their notes. Then he smiled and made his way over to Neal's crib and picked up his baby. "Hello, big guy!" David greeted. "Can Daddy give you some cereal?"

"Ga! Ga!" Neal greeted him back, smiling and showing his two front teeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOOO

Snow struggled to complete her class's morning lessons. Usually, she enjoyed teaching, but today Snow was more impatient than usual to speak with Henry. After all, it was Valentine's Day, and she was desperate to find a way for Charming to wake up for real and Emma to return. The letter her Charming had written to her today had made her want to shower her husband with kisses, touches, and more. But if Snow kissed him, she knew she would fall asleep again. So she had settled for caressing his face, paying special attention to the scar on his chin and whispering words of love to him.

Then she packed up Neal for another day with Granny, and Snow was on her way to teach fourth graders for another day. Of course, she'd stopped at the convent to speak to Blue first about possible leads. But, unfortunately, Blue was no closer to finding an answer to their problems than she had been yesterday.

"So, who can tell me what twelve divided by 4 is?" she asked her students, forcing herself to focus on the day's math lesson.

Fifteen pairs of eyes stared back at her, glassed over. Most of them looked as if they were about ready to fall asleep. Snow suspected they were bored and ready for lunch. She couldn't blame them, considering she felt the same way. Still, these lessons were necessary. "Come on," Snow sighed. "I know you know this one. Twelve divided by four?"

Finally one boy raised his hand. He was the son of one of her royal guard's in the old world. "Three?" he asked uncertainly.

Snow nodded and sighed in relief. "Yes, that's correct, Jeffery. Thank you." She paused and examined her lesson plan again, wondering what she needed to teach next. When was lunch again? A minute or two passed. Then, as she was still struggling with her next lesson, the bell rang.

"Thank goodness!" shouted one boy.

"Lunch!" exclaimed another girl in relief.

Snow didn't say it but she hurried to the cafeteria just the same. After all, that's where Henry would be.

As she did so, one of the children asked, "Are we still going to have our Valentine's Day Party after lunch?"

Snow's heart tightened at that. Henry _better_ have some answers for her. "Of course," she told the children out loud.

The children cheered in response.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Snow sat down to a trey full of chop suey and waved Henry over to where she was sitting. Henry eagerly rushed to sit next to his grandmother with his plate of chop suey in front of him and his _Once Upon a Time_ book open between them. "Well I looked through the chapter on Augraba and genies again last night," Henry began as he flipped to those pages. "I know we've gone over those pages before, but I can't help but think there might be something we missed." Then he took a bite of chop suey.

Snow nodded and began pouring over the pages Henry had pointed to. "The Blue Fairy didn't have any news?" Henry asked as they looked through the book.

Snow shook her head as she finished a bite. "No, I'm afraid not."

Henry sighed. "There _has_ to be something we can do, Grandma. I just...want my mom back. Both of them. I'm proud of Mom deciding to find Mom in the other world, but now I don't have either one! Hook is alright, but he's not my dad, you know? I want someone who will cook me breakfast, remind me to mind my manners, and tell me when I'm going too far with Violet."

Snow nodded and leaned over to give Henry a sideways hug. "I know Henry." She wished her phone would beep, and it would be Emma, with some kind of emergency that she needed her whole family for.

She took another bite of chop suey as Henry flipped through the pages of the book to part where it discussed the Sleeping Curse. "Maybe there's something here that will help you and Grandpa, too. I mean, I thought I knew this story so well I had it memorized...but there might be…" He began reading.

Snow began reading as well, desperate for answers.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Twenty minutes later, lunch was almost over and they were no closer than they were when they had started. "I'm sorry, Grandma," Henry commented looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry, too, Henry," Snow replied. He was trying so hard. 

"I'll look at it again tonight, I promise."

Snow nodded. But then she remembered Violet. This was Henry's first Valentine's Day with a girlfriend. And as much as she wanted Charming to wake up and Emma to return, she didn't want Henry to miss Valentine's Day because he was too busy researching. And she knew Emma and Charming wouldn't want that either. "Henry, wait. I know how hard you've been working to find a way for your Moms to come home and to fix our Sleeping Curse, but why don't you take a break tonight? It's Valentine's Day, after all, and you have a young lady who would love to spend it with you."

Henry nodded. "I know. I've been looking forward to Valentine's Day this year, because of Violet. It's another tradition of this world I'm sure she would enjoy. But with my moms gone, and Grandpa sleeping all day…how can I do that? 

"Because that's what they would _want_ you to do, Henry. Your moms want you to enjoy time with Violet, like your first Valentine's Day. And Grandpa wants you to be the kind of young man he can be proud of. And that includes treating your young lady like she's important to you. It also includes living your life rather than putting it on hold because you _believe_ our family will be restored."

"Belief. Yeah, that's sounds like Grandpa," Henry nodded as he took care of his empty trey.

"I'm learning from him, Henry. Always," Snow replied, remembering how Charming had assured her that they would find a way out of this in his letter this morning. It had renewed her hope. "And, actually, it sounds like you, too, Henry. Do you remember how certain you were that Emma would break the Dark Curse?" She put her empty trey away as well.

"Yes."

"That's belief, too, Henry. So believe things will be all right, and go spend some time with Violet today."

Henry nodded. "All right."

OOOOOOOOO

When the children returned to her classroom and began preparing for the Valentine's Day party, Snow had to admit it still hurt. It hurt to see these children celebrating a day she was not really able to celebrate. But it felt good, too, that she was able to give them a happy afternoon. After all, it was what Charming and Emma would want her to do for the children. And she knew she'd see the rest of her family soon enough.

OOOOOOOOOOO

That evening, Snow finished feeding Neal the blended up turkey and potatoes she'd cooked and put some aside for David to warm up later. Neal was much better about eating solid food than he used to be. He still spit out some but he managed to put most of his dinner in his stomach tonight. "That's my big boy!" Snow told him as she wiped his face off and lifted him out of the high chair.

"Ga – Go!" Neal replied, grinning. Then he reached over and touched Snow's face.

The gesture made Snow melt. "That's right. That's Mama's face," she told him. "And this is Neal's hand," she added, showing her baby his own hand. "Look, it's just like mine." She showed Neal her own hand.

"Ga, Ga!" Neal crowed in delight.

Snow smiled and sat Neal down on the rug with a few toys. "Now you play well I write a letter to Daddy." She had just decided even though she couldn't than Charming for his Valentine's Day gift the way she wished, there was still something she could give him for Valentine's Day. A letter, just like the one he'd given her.

" _Dear Charming,_

 _I love the letter you gave me this morning. It was a wonderful Valentine's Day present. So wonderful; in fact, that I thought there was only one suitable present to give you in return. I pictured covering your body with kisses, touches, and everything in between. We could have gone all night. I'm sure you can imagine how relentless I was to find a cure for our Sleeping Curse today. But no one has any ideas yet. No one has any ideas how to bring back Emma and Regina, either._

 _So I had to settle for giving you a letter for Valentine's Day, just like you did for me. It doesn't even come close to expressing the real power of my love for you, but I hope you like it anyway._

Snow paused as she watched Neal tip over; he still didn't have enough balance to sit for a long period of time. Neal didn't seem bothered by it, as he giggled at his mother. Snow sat him back up and continued with her letter.

 _Thank you for reminding me that we_ would _find a way out of this, and that Emma would return as well. I know that, but sometimes I need your reassurance Charming. It's so much easier for you to believe than it is for me, so I'm so happy you continue to give it to me. You wrote how you love me for my courage in taking on King George and the Evil Queen; but I would have never have found that courage if it wasn't for your faith in me. And together, we were able to defeat both of them. Sending Emma through the wardrobe alone, was by far the most difficult decision we've ever faced, but I knew we could do it because you taught me to have faith. So I_ knew _I could depend on you getting there safely and I knew she'd find us, too. And even though being her parents isn't always easy, it keeps getting better and better because we have faith in her. And we're doing it together._

 _I love you for being Neal's father, too. It was your faith that made me believe we'd defeat the Wicked Witch that was after him, and your faith that made me believe we could share a heart. And now, we use that heart to take care of our son and support Emma._

Snow paused and placed Neal in a sitting position again. "Are you all right, Neal?" she asked him. Neal smiled at her and put one of his toys in his mouth.

Then she continued.

 _I know that our shared heart is part of the reason we are in this situation, but I will tell you what you told me. It's worth it, Charming. I would pay this price and more so that you could still live and be the wonderful man and father and grandfather that you are._

 _Henry was so upset that he didn't have any way to help his moms or us today. He wanted to look at the book again tonight, but I told him he should give Violet a proper Valentine's Day. I know that's what you'd want him to do. I know how you've been showing Henry how to properly treat his young lady, and you would definitely want him to show Violet she's worthy of Valentine's Day. I love the way you guide Henry, Charming, have I told you that? Not pushing too hard, but yet hard enough._

 _And the way you are with Emma is wonderful, too. You're far more patient with her than I am. I know we've made a lot of progress over the last few years, but I realize sometimes I push too hard with her. I wish Emma were back, too, especially today of all days. I know she was looking forward to celebrating Valentine's Day with Kilian in their new home. Now, calm down Charming, I know you don't like that she's moved out and in with him, but Killian is good for Emma. He loves her, and I'm so proud of Emma for finally having the courage to pursue a serious relationship. Tell him I said, "Hello." I'm aware he often stops in to see you late at night._

 _I know we'll see Emma again. I do. And we'll be awake at the same time eventually. You are correct, the power of our love and our family's love, has always come through before and it will again. But until then, Charming, I'm_

 _Yours eternally,_

 _Snow._

Snow finally put her pen down and left the note on the table where Charming would see it. Then she picked up Neal to get him ready for bed.

 **It's been a while since I've written Snowing, especially from Snow and/or Charming's POV. I'd like to think I still wrote them in character, but let me know if you think I made any mistakes.**


End file.
